Alternative Darkness
by treds87
Summary: How I thought season 10 was going to go. Dealing with Deans demon side. He's not messed up like in the shows, he can control himself like Meg and Ruby could.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Alternative**

_**This is how I was expecting season 10 to start and continue, but alas this didn't happen. So little hints of destiel, but no slash, just Cas space invader and stares. This is my first ever ff and I have no idea if I should keep going or not. I guess let me know what you think. **_

_**Oh and I don't own anything or anyone here. Thanks**_

_**Rated T for the swearing. Demon Dean, Angel Cas, Sam. W**_

_Chapter one - eyes open._

**"We'll howl at the moon together... "**

Dean opened his eyes and remembered the blade that Metatron had ran through him, he was sure that it should have killed him.

_'I'm alive' _he quickly thought, before scoping out the room without moving a muscle.

Crowley observing from his chair next to the bed as Dean starts to feel anger pumping in his veins.

"Oh squirrel, what big black eyes you have..." laughs Crowley in a squeaky girl voice, finally catching Dean's attention.

Dean flies off the bed faster than he's ever moved before, too fast for even the king of hell to prepare for. With the blade of cain against Crowleys throat, Dean hissing in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Cinderella? Where's Samimy? And Metatron, that suckass douche bag".

Crowley, choosing his words very carefully so as not to enrage the new knight of hell into something he wouldn't regret later.

"Listen squirrel, take it easy will ya, Metatron has been taken care of, my sources tell me our feathered friends have him upstairs peeling proverbial potatoes for the foreseeable."

"SAMMY!... Where's Sam?"

Hearing the shout, Sam grabs gun with the demon bullets in and scrambles through the bunker to get to Dean's room. '_Thats impossible, my brother is dead' _Sam thought as he reached the door to Dean's room and barged in to find 2 demons in a face off, one of them wearing Dean as a meat suit.

"You son of... You get your demon scum out of my brother, RIGHT NOW! This is bad even for you Crowley, he only just died you evil bastard."

Dean, confused as he looks to Crowley, then with something that can only be called comic genius, looks behind himself before looking back to Sam.

"What are you talking about Sammy, there's only me and him in here. What the hell happened? What I miss? What did you do...either of you?"

"Don't look at me like that moose, I didn't do anything. And squirrels not dead, he's right here. As you can see by this _super _warm welcome".

Dean growls at Crowley and pushes the knife closer to his throat.

"Of course I'm not dead, Sammy I'm standing right in front of you. What's the matter with you?"

Sam lowered his gun slightly and stared Dean right in the face. Swallowing the huge lump in his throat and wiping his face to rid himself of the tears he can feel building behind his eyes.

"shut up! Your not my brother, how can you stand there lying and expect me to believe it? Im looking right at you, you freak, I can see your eyes for Gods sake".

"That's the second time... Sam, what's wrong with my eyes?"

With a push against Crowley and the wall Dean moves to the other side of the room to get the mirror he keeps in this top drawer.

"WHAT THE FUCK! What's happened to me? Am I a demon? Oh God, did I die 1 too many times and now I'm this? SHIT!"

Running back over to Crowley and punching him over and over, making a bloody mess of his face, Dean screams.

"You did this to me didn't you, you son of a bitch. I'd rather die than be your little demon groupie". "Please tell me you didn't help him do this to me Sammy".

Sam lowers his gun completely and taking a step closer to Dean.

"Of course I didn't, God Dean is it really you? I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time, you should have waited for me and Cas. Don't you think we've lost enough already without you doing stupid stuff on your own".

Pointing an accusing finger at Crowley.

"Like getting the damn Mark of Cain!"

Crowley seeing this as his cue to talk, straightens his tie and clears his throat.

"And that is what I would have brought up had you not got all dramatic and," Pointing at Sam "weepy, you big girl, moose".

Dean cuts his eyes quickly to Sam in silent conversation before placing Cains blade back to Crowleys throat.

"Well, we're listening Fergus". dean spits.

"Ok girls, well it was a rumour that Cain tried to off himself, but the mark wouldn't let go of his soul, so when he bit the dust, so to speak, the mark brought him back as the original knight of hell. When we found Cain, and you took the mark for yourself, I was going to mention it but... I decided it was worth the risk to get abberdon out of my rather ravishing hair".

Sam raised his gun and moved in on crowleys space, shoving the gun in his face.

"So you decided to sacrifice Dean..."

"What can i say, stop getting in bed with demons".

Crowley raises his hand and clicks his fingers, is a poof of heat hes gone from the bunker.

"Ahhhhh, son of a bitch!"

Deans so furious, he can feel his blood boil. In a moment of rage he punches clean through the wall and into the bathroom next door. shocked at his own display of strength, Dean sobres and sighs.

"Well, what do we do now Sammy?"

"I think we should call Cas, he's been on our side more often that not, and he's been the monster before... not that your a monster Dean... but he will have some sympathy for the situation, and maybe Garth as well."

Sam drops his weapon to the floor and hugs Dean so tight his shoulders hurt.

"I thought I'd really lost you this time."

Patting Sam on the back and embracing the awkwardness of the 'cuddle', Dean closes his eyes.

"I'm not out of the woods yet Sammy."

_**it's just me and my spelling and grammar mistakes if I missed aanything, sorry.**_

_**Let me know if I should keep going or not, thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, new chapter. This isn't pre-written so I'm making it up as I go, although there is a kind-of plan in my head. Updates will be... Unpredictable. Sorry.**

**Oh and thank you to Dean's Worshiper for the encouragement, i hope you like this chapter as well.**

Chapter 2 - feeling fine.

_**"...not out of the woods yet Sammy"**_

"it seems that Dean is unaffected, mentally, by the demonic turn of his soul."

Castiel was standing in the library of the bunker talking to Sam about the behaviours and characteristics of the demonic soul.

"It is essentially the same soul as before. The demons you are thinking of are hundreds of years old and are no longer in possession of their original bodies."

Sam is sitting at the table with his cheek resting in one hand while the other hand is busy taking notes from several different references.

"Is that why Cain was able to stop killing? Because he still has his original body."

"Yes, I believe so, and because he rid himself of the First Blade, out of grief."

Sam just could work out how this could possibly make any difference to a soul. As long as it has a body, any body, surely they're all the same.

"Ok, so why does that make a difference then? Is Dean going to be himself then, forever? "

Castiel sighs,

"Dean in his own body has all the same thoughts and feeling and senses he's always had, his memories are all intact and made in this body. When a demon... evacuates... a vessel and moves to another, it's memories stay with them, but do not match with the experiences of the new vessel. And after an extended period of time, the non-alliance between mind and body, inevitably causes a malfunction of sanity."

"What?"

"Although Dean case is slightly different because of the Mark Of Cain, and the first blade, which we need to separate from him before its influence affects him again."

Cas looks over his shoulder at the library door to check its closed, then lowers his voice.

"Dean will do anything to protect himself and the Blade, he will not be able to control himself if he feels either are threatened."

Dean's new super hearing can pick up every word his friends are saying and he is not impressed with his comrades talking about him behind his back. Plotting against him while he's out of the room. He gets up to give them a piece of his mind, picking up the First Blade on his way out the door.

"Now listen here. I'm not some nerd science project for you to research and discuss behind my back. If you got something to say or ask, just ask me ok. 'cause this secret whispering is pissing me off!"

Dean has made his way across the library and is standing inches in front of Castiel, the blade digging in his side.

"DEAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Put the knife down. Cas is just trying to help us. We called him remember?"

"Dean... It's ok, just think about who I am to you, I'm your friend and your anger is misplaced. Dean try to clear your head."

Looking down at the First Blade pushing at Cas side, then back up to his Angel friend, who is looking at him with the biggest, bluest puppy dog eyes he's ever seen on a man, of women for that matter.

_'What the hell am I doing? Cas is my friend and I would never hurt him, or Sammy' _Deans eyes moving from the blade to Cas then Sam in rapid succession.

Dean drops the knife and steps back from Castiel.

"I'm sorry man, I was just... furious for a second. I didn't mean it Cas, I didn't even know I had it in my hands. Are you OK, I didn't stab you did I?"

Deans worried now, it's the first time since Crowley vanished that he'd felt the rage overcome him. He thought it was because he hated Crowley, but Cas was his best friend behind Sammy and that hadn't stopped it.

"You were saying it's the Blade that's messing with my head yeah?"

Sam, now standing next to Castiel to check the angel for injury looks up at Dean with relief.

"It's ok, you didn't cut him. Dean I think we should make some sort of plan to separate you from the Blade until we can figure out a way to get rid of the mark. Before you get angry at an innocent bystander."

As he bends to pick the Blade up he feels Deans posture stiffen.

Dean can feel the possessiveness bubble in his veins.

"WAIT, wouldn't it be better if I keep the Blade, We can be the ultimate hunters with this with me."

Castiel looks to Sam in concern.

"Of course the Blade does not want to be parted from its master" now turning to Dean "But you must fight the pull and hand it to us willingly, we will not take it from you, we can't."

Dean gritts his teeth, picks up the Blade from the floor and storms out of the room.

"Where the hell is he going now? We cant just let him leave." Sam huffs out in annoyance.

"I think we should follow him Sam..."

The 2 men follow the sound of Dean stomping down the stairs into the basement, through the supply room and into the dungeon. Where they find Dean strapping himself to the demon chair, both legs done and left hand being pulled tight as they enter. The First Blade on the table in front of him.

"Tie my other hand." is all Dean says

Sam takes a step forward.

"I'll do it Cas, your strength might set him off... I'm just a weak human right? There's no need for concern is there?"

Deans eyes are clenched shut as he take deep slow breaths to keep himself calm as Sammy approaches.

As Sam sets to work with the last strap he talks to Dean about dinner plans to distract him.

"So I figured it's been a stressful few days and thought I make you something good for dinner. What do you fancy Dean?"

Eyes still closed tight, a small smile appears on Deans face.

"...hmm, oh I could definitely eat right about now, I was thinking something hot, and sticky... "

Dean has his eyes open now and locked on Cas standing on the far side of the room.

"What do you say Cas, you fancy something hot and sticky?"

Castiel knows what Dean is doing, he's getting agitated at being strapped down, even though it was his own idea.

"I know what your doing Dean, and it will not work on me, I have no real feelings of carnal desire for you to manipulate, I'm sorry."

"Grrrrrrr... Sammy, untie me, I change my mind, I don't like this plan anymore... Please Sammy, as my baby brother please, I need the knife, I need it... Please. Just let me go and I won't bother anyone I swear. "

Sam clips the strap in place and moves back from Dean, dragging the table away with him.

Dean start to growl and struggle in the chair, screaming obscenity at his brother and the angel.

" You're dead men, I'm gonna peel your skin off while you beg for mercy!"

Cas moves into the room and removes the First Blade from the table, looking to Sam he says,

"I'm going put this somewhere no one will find it, then erase the knowledge from my own mind."

Then looking to Dean, and standing up straight,

"I will fix this Dean, I promise."

With a light breeze in his wake, Castiel disappears from the dungeon.

"I'm gonna kill you for this Sammy, you just wait."

Dean whispers menacingly, getting comfortable in the chair.

**So... Second chapter... it will get more action packed (hopefully), but they did have some stuff to sort out first. Maybe Dean can demonstrate the demon strength on a hunt next chapter or something. or if you have any ideas let me know... thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternative Darkness**

**I have no idea what's going to happen this chapter, so the finished article is going to be a surprise to me as well.**

**I'm going to go ahead and add the request from last chapter for sure though.**

**Anyway here it is.**

Chapter 3 - "Seriously?"

"It's been 5 days, c'mon guys. Seriously? I think if I was gonna turn on you I'd have done it by now, don't you?"

Sam sighs for the 6th time since he came down to the dungeon with dinner for himself and Dean.

"Just eat your greasy food Dean."

'_Sure, that's easy for him to say, he doesn't have an angel of the lord hand feeding him while his hands are tied behind his back.'_ Is what Dean is thinking as he gives his bother the evil eye (not to be confused with demon eye).

Castiel, looking uncomfortable trying to wipe the grease from Dean's burger and fries off his hands after throwing the last fry into his mouth.

"Sam, I have to agree with Dean. Feeding him like this is a very degrading act, one which he has shown no violence towards. I think we can, at least untie him."

Sam shakes his head.

"Come on man."

"We won't let him leave the bunker."

Dean and Castiel speak at the same time. While Dean is using some powerful puppy dog eyes on his little brother, even throwing in a lip quiver for good luck.

A tiny chuckle escapes Sam before he can stop it.

"Ok fine, but seriously dean, you can leave the bunker 'til I say, and if you pull any demon crap, the cuffs are going back on. Got it?"

As the cuffs are removed and dean is allowed to finally stand, Castiel watches as he puffs up like a peacock, all stretched out as he tries to ease his aching muscles. In a way he is going to miss the intimacy of having to feed Dean every day. But he knows that Dean does not feel the same way.

"It will be nice to not have this grease on my hands all the time, that food cannot be healthy if it is so difficult to wash off your skin, your insides are surely slippery."

#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD#AD

4 days, 15 hours and 23, 24, 25 seconds later.

"Seriously?"

"Yes dean, I do not understand why you find it so difficult to believe."

"Well, I mean, you got lucky man... seriously? Your serious, she let you put it in..."

Sam crashes through the front doors and interrupts what was turning out to be quite a surprising conversation.

"There's something serious wrong in a small town in Florida, called (made up name)... Meander Springs."

While out picking up breakfast this morning, Sam had picked up a local newspaper to read while waiting for his order. And on page 38 was a small section on an out of state women who had witnessed her boyfriend being brutally beaten and decapitated by one man. The interview made her out to be a loon, be Sam knew a hinky situation when he saw one, and this was one of them.

"Hang on a second Sammy, how do you know this is a job, and not just a strung out addict?"

"Because I checked it out online while I was waiting for coffee. There's been 12 other murders and the cops are stumped. I'm telling you, I seriously have a feeling about this one. Look."

Castiel took the paper from Sam and read the article.

"It does sound suspicious Dean. Do you think you're ready to travel to this Meander Springs in Florida?"

"Born ready Cas."

"I don't think that is correct Dean, as an infant an you would have been very poorly suited to investigating supernatural murder victims."

Both brothers laugh at Castiels literal take on Deans statement.

"Sure Cas, either way its gonna be a 3 or 4 day drive at best, so we got time to prep him before we start."

Dean grumble something resembling 'being treated like a baby' before getting to his feet and huffing.

"Seriously, am I still on probation or what!"

Once they were packed and ready to leave, Dean rushed in front of Sam, hands clapped together like a prayer.

"Please, please, please let me drive my baby. I've been absolutely fine for weeks right and... I wanna drive my car man."

"Sure dean do what you want."

Sam doesn't want a whinny dean back seat driving the whole way so just best to let him drive.

Dean grabs Sams head and pulls him down to slobber on his face for fun.

"Thanks Sammy."

Dean doesn't remember being this excited since, ever. He grabs up Sams bag and throws it over his shoulder with his own belongings and rushes out to his car and some much needed fresh air. He takes a deep breath before putting the bags in the trunk.

"Sam what have you done to the trunk, it won't open?"

But before Sam has time to reply that he fixed the trunk release on the dash so now the driver needs to unlock the trunk from up front Dean put all his strength into ripping the lid open.

CREEEEEEEEKKGGGRIIIIINNNNDD CCCRRAAAACCCKKKKSSSMMMMASSSSHHHH...THUD

"what the... Seriously?"

Dean is standing behind the impala holding the trunk lid in one hand with his mouth hanging open in shock. The back of the car where the hinges were attached is all bent out of shape and the broken back windscreen scattered all over the place.

"Wo."

"No kidding, you ripped the through the trunk man."

_'This cannot be good. I think we should call Cas back down here'_.

"Oh my god, my poor Baby, daddies sorry, he didn't know his own strength."

Dean knew this wasn't a laughing matter, that this was a demon 'thing', but he was desperate to get back to work.

Sam just stood there looking at the mess in front of him. Dean didn't do it on purpose, he knew that, but sometimes he forgot his big brother was a demon, and this was a BIG wake up call.

"I don't know if you should go man, you could hurt someone accidentally."

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no'..._ "please Sammy, I won't touch anyone, I swear, and now I know about it, it'll be fine. Cas can watch out for me, he's a lean, mean, demon killing machine. Please Sam, we'll call him back and he can travel in the car with us."

"Dean..."

"Look, I'm calling him right now... Cas, you there, change of plan man, we need you to ride with us."

Sam looked down to the ground and heaved a heavy sigh

"What is the change of plan that you spok... Oh, what happened to the car? The back part seems to be quite badly damaged."

"I fixed the trunk last week and added some more locks to stop anyone breaking into it. But as you can see, it is obviously still accessible."

Dean put the lid back down on the car and huffed. He went back into the bunker while they talked about him, to get the broom to clean up the glass. The last thing they needed was a puncture as well. He swept up the glass and disposed of it properly before looking to his... family.

"So what now?"

"Well for a start, you can do something with the trunk so it stays closed while we're driving. And then you can take the first shift at the wheel."

"And you will obviously need to practice some of your new skills. But we have agreed to stop several times on the way and I will try to inform you of what extra abilities you may..." Cas signalling to the car "... or may not have."

Dean shrugs _'could be worse.'_

"sounds fair to me, now let's go."

**Ok so I figure the next chapter will be the car ride and the super skills practice. Then the one after that can be the beginning of the Meander Springs investigation...**

**Anyone want to suggest some abilities for Dean, he's a knight remember so I might make him a bit special and have some fun.**

_**I've actually had some reviews for this fic, I'm so excited... sqqueeee. Thanks reviewers x**_


End file.
